


Vastra's Maid

by Figment81



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's time with them during Deep Breath causes old fears to resurface for Jenny. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vastra's Maid

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after I first watched Deep Breath. It's taken quite a while to finish.   
> Not mine just enjoy playing with them

Madame Vastra: Jenny and I are married, yet for appearance's sake, we maintain a pretense, in public, that she is my maid.  
Jenny: Doesn't exactly explain why I'm pouring tea in private.  
Madame Vastra: Hush now.  
Jenny: Good pretense, isn't it?

Once the dust had settled after The Doctor's latest departure Jenny had chance to think back over Clara's time with them. Vastra's comment that they had to keep up the pretense that Jenny was the maid in public niggled at her. That wasn't exactly true, they had to keep up the pretense that they weren't married not that she was the maid. She could have been Madame's companion but that wouldn't have worked she was too common for that. Ladies didn't have companions like her. She enjoyed looking after Vastra she really did and would have done regardless but the main reason she played the part of the maid was that before everything changed that was exactly what she had been. 

Jenny had known for a long time that there would never be a man in her life. She had eventually come to terms with the fact that if she was lucky enough to find someone it would be a woman. She'd even been kicked out of her home because of it. The fact that Vastra wasn't human was a surprise but she'd fallen for the individual no matter that she was a different species. No the one fact about their relationship that had the capacity to shock her was that she had married her employer. A lady well lizard of class. 

Vastra wasn't exactly conventional and didn't understand all the nuances of human interaction but even without the problems of gender and species their relationship would still be shocking to most people. Jenny was aware that staff in many homes were in some form of relationship with their employers but it was usually the master not the mistress that meddled with the maids. As late as Demons Run their interaction had made more sense to Jenny, at that point they shared a bed and had an unspoken affection not a true relationship. It was after those events they had realised what they meant to each other but sometimes Jenny still couldn't believe it. 

When they'd first met, when Vastra had saved her from the attentions of one of the gangs, she'd been a poor match girl. One of many on the streets, unable to dream of anything better, just hoping to survive, if possible unmolested. Even the thought of being someone's servant was so far above her she didn't consider it. Somehow she'd made it through the past year since her father had caught her chastely kissing another young girl and made it clear that she was no longer welcome in the only place she'd ever called home. Jenny believed that she was going to die the night they'd met, that her luck had finally run out. When her attackers had been attacked she fainted clean away. Coming back to herself to find who or rather what had saved her was something of a shock but she was no less grateful for the lizard woman's assistance. She supposed seeing her for the first time after awakening in a chair in Vastra's lodgings rather than straight after the attack softened any fear she would be expected to feel. 

Even though originally Vastra had lacked resources it was clear she was a lady and Jenny was suitably deferential. After expressing her gratitude Jenny had tried to leave but it appeared her saviour wouldn't allow this. She felt the streets weren't safe for the young woman, Jenny knew this was true but as she had nowhere else to go and needed money to live she felt there was no other option than to risk it. Jenny was finally somewhat fearful of the lizard as she appeared to be trapped. Gently trying to explain that she needed to leave the match girl was shocked when Vastra offered her employment. The lizard hadn't appeared to be in a position to employ anyone. A quick discussion on Vastra's plans to improve her situation and assurance that she would need a maid who wasn't afraid of her and could offer some guidance on the ways of 'apes' led to Jenny sharing the lizard's fate and lodgings. In spite of her poverty Jenny had always been honest and she was conflicted with how the needed money was eventually acquired but she wasn't exactly in a position to argue. 

When they moved to Paternoster Row Jenny was overwhelmed to have a room of her own with a comfortable bed. It was untold luxury she had never experienced. The best she'd had before was a shared pallet on the floor. Vastra wasn't restrictive when it came to her maid's access to the house's facilities so Jenny was able to enjoy regular hot baths for the first time in her life. The maid worked hard for the generous wages the lizard paid, providing advice and assistance when requested for Vastra's new detection business as well as looking after her and the house. They settled into a routine and Jenny felt secure in her life and work, Vastra even began training her physically to help in her endeavours. 

The first time they slept in the same bed was for practical reasons. Vastra had been injured in the middle of winter and while her superior healing abilities meant her wounds were not too dangerous dealing with them left her struggling to regulate her body temperature. Jenny was worried that she would slip into a torpor and not wake up. Growing up poor Jenny was used to huddling together for warmth and when even the hottest fire and multiple blankets didn't seem to be having an effect she used her own body heat to warm the lizard. Waking up was an interesting experience for both of them as Vastra had snuggled into the warmth overnight, but they quickly moved past it. Even once she'd recovered Vastra was reluctant to lose her personal heater and spending most nights in her mistress' bed just became another part of Jenny's job. 

Jenny supposed she shouldn't have enjoyed holding her employer through the night the way she did. What had started as innocent enjoyment of gaining comfort from another's touch developed into something more erotic as her imagination grew. The lizard's superior sense of smell alerted her to the change in her maid's attitude towards her. Making it very clear that her agreement wasn't expected and there would be no consequences to a refusal Vastra suggested an addition to their interactions. Although she had some concerns Jenny agreed and became her mistress' lover. It wasn't as sordid as it sounded, the lizard was an attentive lover and in the expression of pleasure they were equals. The maid grew to care deeply for Vastra but she wondered if for the lizard the choice of her as a bedmate was more due to convenience than anything else. Even after so many years it was a feeling that had never really gone away. 

Jenny was surprised by the change in Vastra during the time of Demons Run. Freed from the constraints of Victorian society and their employer, maid relationship the lizard was an unashamed flirt. Making suggestive comments that made Jenny blush crimson. They had never interacted like that outside of Vastra's bedroom but there she was openly affectionate both when they were alone as well as in front of others. The other Silurian's were scornful of the way Vastra treated her 'pet' but it gave Jenny confidence and by the time of the final battle she was able to respond to some of the gentle teasing. Having survived the battle against the odds seemed to free Vastra even more and they left in a committed relationship with a new companion in tow. 

Being engaged meant Vastra was much more open behind closed doors but Jenny was still employed as the maid and outwardly nothing changed. Once the lizard had found a way for them to be married, she did at least stop paying her wife as even she recognised the impropriety of that situation. Vastra enjoyed the shock factor of telling people they were married but seemed to forget that sometimes had consequences in the society they lived in. Strax had started to pick up some of the more demeaning duties but Jenny was still to be found most days dressed in an apron and serving her wife. 

Trenzalore reiterated how strongly Vastra cared for her human. The evident devastation both times Jenny left her was obvious. She became very clingy and it took a long time for things to return to normal. Years passed before they encountered TheDoctor again, just after his latest regeneration. The Doctor was as ever The Doctor but it was their interaction with Clara that disturbed Jenny. Her initial conversation with Vastra brought back old fears which were only heightened after being made to pose for no reason only to have her wife ask Clara to also remove her clothing. Vastra was particularly flirty with the young woman and when it looked like the Doctor may have abandoned her Jenny had serious fears that she was about to be replaced or that her wife entertained some idea of 'keeping' them both. Luckily the Doctor had returned but Jenny still felt unsettled with her place in Vastra's life. 

Jenny's quiet contemplation in the kitchen was disturbed by her wife's entrance.   
"Jenny, please talk to me, you've not seemed you usual self recently. Have I been insensitive again my dear?"  
Unable to restrain herself Jenny asked the question that had troubled her for years.   
"Ma'am why did you marry me?"  
"Jenny?"  
"Are we together because you want to be with me or am I just a convenient someone who was prepared to be physically intimate with you?"  
"Jenny you were never just a convenience. I'll admit I never expected to form a relationship with someone after I awoke but I changed, you changed me. I'm sorry that we didn't have the most romantic of starts but I didn't know any better. I wanted you, you wanted me. I thought that was enough. Why didn't you say something before? Why are you bringing this up now?"  
"Clara..."  
"Oh my darling! You know I'm an insensitive lizard. She was fun to banter with and it took her mind off her problems with The Doctor but she is nothing compared to you." Vastra paused deep in thought. "Is this why you rarely use my name, even in private? Do you still see yourself as my maid? Is this all part of your role?"  
"I am your maid."  
"No you are my wife! I thought the pretence was fun, a way of tricking those around us who chose to underestimate you, but no more. As of tomorrow I will find a new maid. So will you stay here as just my wife or do I need to assist you with finding a new job?"  
"Vastra, I will never willingly leave you, but what will people say."  
"I don't care, you are my wife and from now on you will act like it. I never want to see you in that uniform again. In case I haven't made it clear enough, I love you my darling human."  
"And I love you my magnificent lizard."

**Author's Note:**

> In my own head I imagine things were more romantic for these two but this idea struck me.


End file.
